Shikon Wishes
by BlaqueThorne
Summary: A/U…Youkai rule the land over humans under the Youkai Law. Inuyasha the hanyou is the younger of the two demon lords of the western lands. He has made a deal with the High Demon Lord Naraku that he would be married by his 25th year...(full summery insid
1. Summery

Shikon Wishes - an A/U Inuyasha fanfiction  
  
A/U.Youkai rule the land over humans under the Youkai Law. Inuyasha the hanyou is the younger of the two demon lords of the western lands, unmarried and somewhat of a playboy. He has made a deal with the High Demon Lord Naraku that he would be married by his 25th year or marry the woman of his choosing else forfeit his fortune and lands. Higurashi Kagome left penniless with two younger brothers to take care of after the deaths of her parents and grandfather, must find a solution to her destitution or submit herself to the whims of a young human lord to whom she owes a sizable sum. As a last resort she makes a wish on a powerful jewel that grants wishes.for a price. A wish that will change the lives of Kagome and Inuyasha forever. 


	2. Chapter 1: Desperate Wish

Chapter 1 - Desperate Wish  
  
The sharp rap on the door nearly made Kagome cut herself with the knife. It was the eve of the winter festival! Surely they'd leave them alone for that. A noisy succession of raps shattered that hope. Her younger brother Souta rose, face shadowed by the same fears. Kagome waved him back to supervising their youngest brother, Shippou, making snowflakes out of bleached rice paper. After wiping her hands on the front of her kimono she picked up a heavy shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders, making her way to the front door. "Open in the name of the law!" She flung it wide open to see icy fog swirling around the figure of two figures, a man and a weasel, one of the enforcers of the Demon Law. *Not on the Eve!* She prayed. Please. Lord Hojou, the man, had been so kind to her after the deaths of her mother and grandfather, continuously giving her small sums to maintain the upkeep of the shrine after she had been left penniless. Although he had been rather gracious about it up till now, Kagome had yet to pay back even a cent of the sizable amount she owed him and he was beginning to show signs of impatience, but surely he'd never throw them out on the eve. He clearly wasn't suffering for lack of pay as his Hakama was just as lush as it always was and his hair was neatly dressed. "Ah Kagome my dearest, at last," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Let us in please." Kagome swallowed, but could do nothing but nod and step back to let them into the small house near the shrine. "You wanted something Hojou-sama?" Once she'd shut the door to the frigid air he said, "Dear Kagome, love you though I do I cannot overlook the fact that you haven't paid back any of the money I have lent you or even made any attempt to reimburse me in any way for that matter. Surely it cannot have escaped your attention?" "Nani!? But you said we weren't to worry!" Her breath puffed in the coldness of the house. If Lord Hojou had come alone she would've invited him into the kitchen. She rebelled, however, at the thought of having the grubby weasel demon at his side any further into her house that he had to be and so remained in the freezing hall. "My dear Kagome, you must believe me in full when I say that if I could ignore your debt then certainly I would, but the fact of the matter is, it's out of my hands. The Youkai Law requires that I collect from you.oh Kagome I know this must be too much but you have to understand there's nothing I can do! The High Lord Naraku would have me punished if I deterred from it. Surely you realize that?" Kagome glanced around, as if help or advice would appear like an angel. But, not at all to her surprise, none came. "Hai Hojou-sama, I do realize that, but surely.surely you can wait until after the festival? If you could only give us a bit more time." "Now, now, Higurashi-san," said the weasel, "Hojou-sama has indeed been kind. More than kind-." The young man raised a hand to silence him. "And can afford to be a bit longer. After all, it is Winter's Eve." *Oh thank Kami!* Kagome thought to herself. "But you must see," he added," that this cannot be permanent." Kagome did. She had lived on hope for months, writing at first to a few scattered relatives, even going so far as petitioning Demon charities to take on her case to no avail. It was pointless to try and conceal her destitution any longer. Their money was just about gone. The best she'd been able to scrape together for Eve dinner was a rabbit. One day soon the money would be all gone. She looked down, hating it. "I really have no idea where to turn." "Oh my dear." At his kind tone she looked up with hope, but something in his eyes made her want to step back. She remembered that not to long ago Lord Hojou had changed from a faraway friend to an attentive admirer, but certainly she must be imagining things. Surely he didn't think of her in that way? With a wave of his hand Hojou dispensed with the weasel still lurking at his side. "I do not think we have any further need of you Masaro. I will sit with Higurashi-san." "You are too kind Hojou-sama," Masaro replied. Then to Kagome, "you pay attention to Hojou-sama. 'Tis a sad truth that beggars can't be choosers. If you're without resources then you're going to have to lower your standards and make do" and with that the grubby weasel disappeared out the door. Kagome bit her tongue. They had been lowering their standards and making do for months. Was it their misfortune that their clothes hadn't yet worn to give a tattered enough appearance? Left with the young lord she led him into another room and lit the fire, taking out a few old silken mats to sit on. They had been her mother's best. Gesturing to the floor she forced a smile. "I cannot thank you enough for your kindness Houjo-sama. Please, sit." Houjo smiled back and sat gesturing to her to follow suit, "Hai Kagome, arigato. I am only sorry that I must collect reimbursement from you. You are well aware that the situation cannot go on this way. I am sorry for the death of your mother and grandfather, I held great respect for him and she was always kind to me." Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She could tell that he was only trying to relax her but the situation was only making her sick with anticipation. "So," she said a little too loudly, "can you think of a source of aid for us, a way to keep our family together? I do not want my brothers to end up in the mines." Houjo frowned and clasped her hands in his, "of course not Kagome. Surely you must know that I would never let such a thing happen!" Kagome forced herself to smile though she disliked the cold clamminess of his hands. "Iie Houjo-sama, of course not." Houjo suddenly turned scarlet. "Um.yes, well I.I think I may have a solution Kagome. You see my 25 year will be coming next year and well, well, you know how the law requires all Lords to be married by then. Well my father has given me leave to find a bride of my choosing, of course because you are so poor he would never allow me to marry you but the law allows for.others. And.um.well, if you.if you.since you can't find help anywhere else I.I thought that perhaps you could become my mistress." The world stopped for a few missing heartbeats, then Kagome exclaimed, "nani!? Your mistress!?" Kagome turned dark red and snatched her hands from his. She leaped to her feet wanting to scream at him and throw him out physically from the house but-hands clenched-she made herself pause. *Why that sniveling little.* with a sigh she closed her eyes. It wasn't his fault, he was only trying to help and the law was the law.*but I'd sooner give my right hand than become anyone's mistress.* If she didn't agree then there was nothing even Lord Houjo could do to keep them from being cast from their home. She could deal with it, probably find a job as a servant in another shrine but certainly her brothers would be sent to the mines and she knew that little Shippou wouldn't last long there. Should she consider it? Perhaps there situation would be better if.? No *Never* her pride wouldn't allow for it. But she needed more time. Time. An idea suddenly occurred to her, it was something dark and dangerous but certainly preferable to Houjo's proposal. To do that she had to put him off. She faced him. "I cannot agree with this at the moment Houjo-sama" Houjo looked chagrined, "Kagome, I cannot give you much time." "Just until after the winter festival!" "Two weeks? No, no that's far too long I'm sorry. Kagome I can only give you one week." Kagome looked silent a moment then nodded, "Hai Houjo-sama, arigato." They left the room and she showed him to the door. As he went to leave he suddenly turned and caught her lips in a cold clumsy kiss, "remember, a week Kagome. I'm sorry but that's all I can give. Oh and please consider my proposal, certainly there are worse things." Kagome fought not to rub at her lips but instead forced a smile, "hai Houjo- sama, I will." With that she closed the door in his face. Kagome heaved a sigh and leaned against the door. She had expected his attentions to have turned more than friendly, and had even been prepared to accept a marriage proposal for the sake of her brothers, but mistress.never. This left only one resource, the thing which she had avoided throughout these terrible months. The wishing stone. She gave another sigh then slowly, stiffly made her way up the stairs to her mother's bedroom. Oh, how she missed her. Her father had been killed when she was little so she didn't remember much of him but she had had her mother and grandfather all her life and been so close to them. She shook herself then steadily walked over to the dusty cabinet where the jewel was kept and opened it. It was humming. That's how she thought of it though no one else seemed to hear it. It was years since she'd seen it and it still dazzled her. Five years, in fact, for she'd been fifteen when her mother had shown her the Shikon-no-Tama, and explained where it was kept, why it was hidden, and the powers it possessed. Five years since Kagome had found out that she too possessed the miko powers needed to use the Shikon. The jewel was a wishing stone, and to the women of the family gifted with the power, it would grant wishes. For a price. Always at a cost. One cost was always the unpleasantness of the process-a sickening pain which usually caused a faint. That discomfort was brief, however, and could usually be borne. The other cost came because it was a mischievous jewel which always granted a wish with a sting in the tail. So now she studied the stone warily, wondering what she should ask for, and if it was possible to avoid the sting. Money? That's what they needed but it could come in many unpleasant ways. To make the stone do her bidding she had to form her wish exactly as it should be. The future of her brothers. That's what she wanted. Their future as a decent family. She framed the wish and went over and over it. It seemed too much to wish for, an impossible wish, but it was what they needed, and she believed in the power of the Shikon. When she was ready, she took a deep breath and held the jewel in her hands. The power rushed into her and she flinched. "I wish," she said as firmly as she could, "that within the week, we shall all be provided for as befits us, and with honor and happiness." She could not let go, and her hand shook violently as she tried. Then she made herself surrender, plunge deep into the jewel's wild energy. The power engulfed her, bringing shivers and aches, dazedness and breathlessness. Dimly she though she should have locked the door in case one of her brothers came in and found her like this. She wondered too, if the stone could kill, for she felt as if she might die. Perhaps the power of the jewel equaled the dimension of the wish, and she had wish for so much! Was it possible that she had wished for too much? Panicked, she tried to let go. What if it never let go? What if it sucked all the life from her? It couldn't! She couldn't bear it.! A desperate scream and she became one with the Shikon. Sick and dizzy she came to herself, shaking. She still couldn't let go of it. The Shikon's power ebbed, but slowly, almost reluctantly, as if it resisted releasing its victim. Victim? Why think that when the jewel offered her only chance of escape? When the power sank, instead of dropping it immediately, she made herself kiss the jewel and whisper, "thank you" before gently setting it back on the silk pillow and shutting the cabinet door. She had only a few minutes to steady herself but she blew out the candle and locked the cabinet. Now it was just a matter of time. It would happen, she was sure. Within the week her wish would be granted. Time alone would tell the price. 


	3. Chapter 2: Solutions on all sides

Chapter 2 - Solutions on all sides  
  
Miroku opened the bedroom door, hoping Inuyasha was alone. He usually got rid of his women before falling asleep, but every now and then one managed to linger. This morning however, the younger Lord of the Western Lands sprawled over the entire width of his bed, his disorderly white hair, softly twitching ears and sleek muscles making him resemble a sated lion, rather than the inu-hanyou that he was. It probably wasn't hard for him to persuade his lovers to leave, they'd only need to experience his greedy dominance of the whole bed.  
Miroku pulled back the gold curtains at one of the large windows to let in the crisp winter sunshine.  
Inuyasha stirred, muttered a sleepy complaint and opened one golden eye. "What?", it was delivered flatly, without a hint of alarm, but contained a trace of warning. There'd better be a good excuse.  
"A letter from your brother." The other eye popped open and the head turned to face Miroku then the sun shining nearly mid-sky outside. "You woke me before noon, for that? That bastard Naraku must've finally been knocked out of his High Seat and is giving pleas for mercy and forgiveness." He gave an evil grin, "or better yet, he's on his death bed!" Miroku smirked and shook his head. "I regret to inform you that the High Lord Naraku is in good health and maintaining his seat of power rather nicely." "Then what the hell does Sesshomaru want? And why the hell are you waking me up for it!?" "I assumed you might want to read this without delay." Inuyasha closed his eyes again and snorted, "What an extraordinary assumption." Miroku pulled a cord and waited, a bell sounded somewhere in the castle. Soon a servant entered with a tray containing hot tea and accompaniments. He was followed by a bug-eyed old man and an old woman with a patch over one eye. The servant sat the tray down on a table nearby and, after eying the cranky Inuyasha, made a hasty exit. As soon as he had gone the man and woman settled on either side of the bed and peered down at the young lord. "Are we in trouble then?" remarked the old man with a smile, buggish eyes fixing on Inuyasha pointedly. Inuyasha didn't open his eyes, "you will be, Myouga-jiji, if you don't stop sounding so cheerful this morning." The old woman gave Inuyasha a cheerful pat on the shoulder and waved at a sulking Myouga. "Some of us have been awake since dawn Inuyasha-sama. Can't stay miserable for hours just to suit you." She looked over to the paper in Miroku's hand, "ah, so you've finally gotten around to the letter from your brother." Inuyasha sat up, stretching. "I take it you've read it baba, you and that nosey old poke over there." Kaede chuckled and Myouga snorted with indignation. "Of course we have read it Inuyasha-sama," he replied good naturedly, "how else are we to advise you on the best course of action." "Then why don't you just tell me what it says!?" "You'll have to read it for yourself Inuyasha-sama, its none of ours. We're only your advisors." "Damnit what use are you! Go away." Cheerfully, the two elders left. Miroku poured a cup of tea and Inuyasha inhaled. His eyes snapped open and he snarled amiably, his ears twitching back and forth, then he stretched again and took the cup. He drank the whole cup in silence and held it out to be refilled, casually flipping his head from side to side to get the kinks out, and greeting Kirara, the small two-tailed fire cat that had wandered in. Only then did he glance at the letter. "Since you're not a fool Miroku, or at least not a stupid one, I have a sense of foreboding." Miroku offered him the unopened sheet of paper. Inuyasha took it but fingered it as if trying to sniff its contents. "Hm.the devil isn't still trying to get my tetsusaiga; he gave that up long ago when he realized the value of tensaiga. He's not in trouble else the letter would've been sent urgent with a messenger rather than through regular mail. So.? Oh no! He's not trying to visit is he!?" "To the best of my knowledge Sesshomaru-sama is spending his time in his own part of the Western Lands." "Thank Kami." He was coming to wakeful alertness almost visibly. Inuyasha drained his second cup of tea before finally opening the letter and reading it. Miroku watched with interest, for he really had no idea how his friend would handle this predicament. "Damn." Inuyasha said at last, but dazedly. Braced for one of his famous rages, Miroku sighed in relief. When Inuyasha looked up, for once he looked rather lost. "When's my birthday?" "Tomorrow, as you well know." He almost levitated from the tangled sheets to pace the floor magnificently naked. "Son of a bitch!" Ah, here it came. Inuyasha was one of the stubbornnest and most arrogant people he knew, and certainly the fiercest temper. He should've known the storm would come, especially as Kirara was already hissing and backing up under the bed. Inuyasha wrapped a gold curtain around his hand and pulled, bringing the rail half off the wall. Another fierce tug had it down in a shower of plaster and dust. Miroku sighed and tugged the bell rope again. Then he picked up his friend's red and gold robe and tossed it to him. Inuyasha put it on without comment, still pacing and almost growling. "Its that damned Naraku and his bullshit laws again." "I do believe he's got you this time Inuyasha." Inuyasha casually backhanded a squat purple vase to shatter on the floor. "Devil take him to hell! I swore fealty when that idiot came into power and that included following his laws. I said I would marry by my 25th birthday and maintain my position on the council and so I will. An Inu-youkai breaks many things, but never his word. " "Inuyasha." "I tell you I'm going to do it...I couldn't bear to see the smug look on that bastard's face if I broke one of his farcical laws, and my brother would never let me hear the end of it." "By tomorrow?" Miroku said trying desperately to keep some sanity in the room. "Can't be done. Why the hell would you make such an idiotic promise?" "Because at 20 I was an idiot and needed the council position to secure my title, you know that. Besides, 25 seemed to be in the distant future!" The matching vase shattered. "Back then I was sure I could find someone." He impatiently kicked a shard from his path. "I've done my best in looking." "You avoid women like death," Miroku replied. "Only since I discovered that they're no better than snakes waiting in grass for prey." After a moment's pause he plucked a china yellow cow off the mantel and threw it to shatter on the floor at the feet of the bunch of servants who had appeared throughout the door armed with brushes, clothes, mops, and expectant expressions. One maid started to sweep up the pottery fragments. Menservants hurried to deal with the curtain. Miroku noted wryly that all the indoor servants except the cooks had felt called to the tasks. No one liked to miss one of the hanyou's rages. He'd never quite grown accustomed to the way Inuyasha let his strange bunch of servants intrude on his private affaires. Inuyasha ignored the staff and continued pacing. He was also ignoring the fact that his loosely tied robe was hardly decent, but then all the servants had seen everything before. That didn't stop those of the female persuasion from casting appreciative glances. One, Hisui, who made no attempt to pretend shame about her previous profession, pulled a handful of white flakes from her pocket and dusted them optimistically into the deep fringe hanging about the bed. "Damn Sesshomaru and his humor! He deliberately sent that letter to arrive today. He's getting his kicks from my misery you know." Miroku shook his head, "shouldn't you be grateful that he bothered to remind you at all? He didn't have to; he could've let you suffer with whatever bride Naraku chose for you. If it's true what you said about him getting kicks from your misery then that would've set him rolling." Inuyasha paused a moment to regard Miroku. "True," he stated, "but couldn't he have done it sooner? Damnit!" he picked up the matching orange bull from the other end of the mantel. "Sango. Catch!" Inuyasha tossed it to a tall girl with her head pulled up into a ponytail who stood at the other end of the room. She shrieked and grabbed for it. Then, quite deliberately, she let it fall. With a cheeky grin, she said, "I had a gold coin resting on that." "Ah, that's the cheating way." "You must've caught me unaware Inuyasha, but watch where you're marching." She set to brushing the sharp fragments out of the way of his bare feet. Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms and turning up his nose. "An Inu-youkai need not worry over such trivial things. His skin is far less permeable than that of the weak human" he scoffed. Sango smirked, "Indeed, and far less so than the Inu-hanyou as well." Inuyasha simply poked his tongue out at her and inclined his nose a trifle higher making Sango burst into a fit of laughter. He duly stalked right over the shards, poking out his tongue again at Sango, and seized his tetsusaiga. Unsheathing it he impaled a pink satin cushion on the point. He then tossed it up and sliced it in two as it fell so that downy feathers burst out filling the room. Laughing, Miroku leaned back in his chair, propped his feet on the bed, and surrendered it. It was a performance, really, and they all had their parts. Inuyasha only ever allowed himself tantrums in this room, so they didn't keep any of the good stuff in here. In fact, the servants scoured the villages for pieces worthy of destruction and placed then here at the ready. As Sango had implied, they had a lottery going on belowstairs on which piece would be next for destruction. The whole household regarded Inuyasha's occasional fiery outbursts with a kind of proprietal pride. Miroku rather enjoyed them himself. Inuyasha suddenly dropped the sword onto the bed and turned to a portrait of a very ugly and sour-faced monk. He jerked it off the wall so that the hook flew into the air, then smashed it over a ponderous chair. Miroku offered a prayer of thanks. He had been ready to smash the thing himself. How anyone could sleep with that warty, scowling face glaring down at them he'd never know. "An Inu-youkai, even a hanyou," repeated Inuyasha slightly out of breath, "breaks many things but never his word." "So it's said." Inuyasha turned on him. "So it is." He raked a clawed hand through his long white hair and sighed. "Start naming names." Miroku gave him a blank stare. "Names?" "Women." "Inuyasha I realize that you a feeling a bit stressed and pressured but this is hardly the time to-" Inuyasha turned a shade of pink. "Potential brides you idiot lecher!" Miroku rolled his eyes and nodded. "Ah. What sort?" "One who'll go through with the ceremony with me tomorrow which means just about any of 'em." He paused, "who was the one who sprained her ankle outside the door a couple of weeks ago?" "Mitsuko-sama of the Shag clan. You said you wanted to throttle her, though personally I found her to be rather attractive." "Feh, I suppose if you count annoyingly idiotic and giggly as attractive. I just wanted to twist her ankle properly for her." "You want me to send a note to Mitsuko's father?" "Kami no! Surely there must be better than her? Someone with remote intelligence?" "Shall I confine the list to Inu-youkai?" "Why bother? I'm not a full blood. And besides, beggars can't be choosers." Miroku nodded. "Well I'll start with Inu-youkai anyway. Ayami-sama of the Black, Reiko-sama of the Shadow wolf." "I am not marrying any damned wolf!" Miroku sighed and continued on. Several pages later, scrabbling, his memory could only come up with, "Yura-sama?" "Hell no, Miroku, she has that weird hair obsession. Every time I see her I swear she rips out bits of my hair though I've never caught her at it. If I must do this I'd rather my wife at least be sane if nothing else." Miroku put his head in his hands and sighed. "This isn't going to work Inuyasha! Even if you decide on one of these young women, she won't consent to do it in such a scrambling way." "You think not?" "I suppose some of them would. But think of the talk." "To the devil with talk. I want to keep my lands and title and I will not marry a bitch according to that baboon's choosing!" "Then imagine putting the matter to the young woman and her family." "That," Inuyasha admitted, "is not a pleasant prospect. But it is immensely preferable to the alternative. The only question is, which lady deserves this dubious honor?" Miroku grimaced, "none of these ladies could possibly have done anything so horrible to deserve you Inuyasha." "And what is wrong with me!?" Miroku laughed and Inuyasha realized that he'd been teasing him. "Oh ha, very funny. Now.." He turned to his two elderly advisors. "Well? I'm sure you have opinions." Myouga cleared his throat. "Well Inuyasha-sama, it seems that it would be prudent to marry the one which would bring you the most advantage and would be the most compatible with you." Inuyasha snorted. "Feh, thanks jiji. Now which do you suppose that would be hm? The one with the most teeth or the one that smells best? Perhaps the least annoying?" Kaede stepped forward. "Inuyasha-sama you must be more serious about this choosing. You shall have to spend the rest of your life with the woman of your choosing." "That's if she don't croak first." Sango stared at him aghast. "Inuyasha!" "Kidding." Miroku cocked his head, "perhaps I should just put the rest in a hat and you can pick one." Then, thinking better of it, he hastily said, "No-" But Inuyasha was already saying, "Why not?" Miroku cursed his hasty tongue. Sango spoke up. "Um.Inuyasha." "Yes?" The tall girl tangled her fingers in her apron. "Well if you really don't care who you marry." "I didn't quite say that." "but." Inuyasha smiled at her gently, "if this is a proposal, Sango, the answer is no. You wouldn't like it." Sango turned bright red, "ha! As is I'd marry you. And anyway." she flashed a coy look at Miroku who turned red as she. "Be that as it may," she continued stiffly, "I just thought that you might better choose a woman who has need of a husband." Inuyasha stood and began to don a pair of pants Miroku had handed him. "A hag!?" "No, idiot! A woman who's fallen on hard times. You wouldn't have to beg her then would you? She'd be the one who'd be grateful." "A very neat point." Seeing his friend's interest, Miroku wasn't sure whether to interfere or not. His position was a complex one-part friend, part administrator, but one of his unwritten duties was to stop Inuyasha from following interest into disaster. "I gather you have someone in mind Sango?" "Yes, a miko." "A miko?" "Well, sort of. A shrine maiden really." "How did she come into these strained circumstances?" "Her mother and grandfather died. Turned out there wasn't much money so there's poor Higurashi-san with her two brothers to take care of." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, "oh how sad. And how do you know her." "I don't know her exactly, my younger brother stayed on with them tending the stables until he came to be here with me. I'm not saying you should marry Higurashi-san. Just that there may be others like her, glad to marry, even in a hurry, and grateful for the chance." Inuyasha made a complete circuit of the room. "At least I wouldn't have to pretend to love her." He said to Miroku, Myouga, and Kaede. "She wouldn't have to be sweet-talked into it, she'd be less likely to be completely brain-dead." "She could be ugly as sin." Miroku pointed out, earning himself a smart smack from Sango. Inuyasha looked at her. "My brother never mentioned her looks Inuyasha." "Feh.what does it matter anyway." He held a hand out to Miroku. "Coin." Not at all happy with the situation Miroku dug a coin from his dark blue robes and tossed it. Inuyasha snared it out of the air. "Head, it's the Higurashi girl. Tail, I pick from the hat." The coin spun glittering through the air to be caught and slapped on the back of Inuyasha's hand, an open-mouthed inu-youkai stared up at him. "Head!" he flicked the coin at Sango. "Go inform the miko of the surprises in store for her. Oh.she is of age?" "Of course, turned 20 near a year back." "What's her first name?" "I don't know." "Well find out, if she agrees." At this point Myouga stepped forward, ignoring a protest from Kaede. "Inuyasha-sama this isn't a suitable matter to be handled by coin tossing! It's for life you know." "Yeah yeah jiji, whatever. Miroku, go start preparing rooms for the girl and her brothers." Miroku only shook his head, Sesshomaru wasn't going to like this. 


End file.
